This invention relates to a connector which is connected with a plate-like or sheet-like object such as a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) or a Flexible Flat Cable (FFC), especially to a connector which is connected with an object having signal terminals formed on both surfaces thereof.
With reference to FIG. 24, JP-A 2004-206987 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector 900 of the aforementioned type. The connector 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises first terminals 910, second terminals 920, a housing 930 and an actuator 940. Each of the first terminals 910 is made of conductor. Each of the second terminals 920 is made of conductor. The housing 930 is made of insulator. The actuator 940 is made of insulator. In a state where the actuator 940 is opened, an object 950 is inserted into the connector 900. Thereafter, when the actuator 940 is closed as shown in FIG. 24, the first terminals 910 are deformed so that the first terminals 910 and the second terminals 920 hold the object 950 therebetween. Accordingly, the first terminals 910 and the second terminals 920 are connected with signal lines which are formed on both surfaces of the object 950.